


Poison

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Tony Stark, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Threats, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Villain Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 5: Poison





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178766579636/because-poison-is-always-green-and-glowing) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony poured the elixir into a tumbler. Just like a fine scotch, he told himself, frowning down at the glowing green, viscus liquid. His gaze flickered back up to where Loki was lounging across his couch, quite the uninvited guest to Tony’s penthouse, but still making himself right at home. The god was watching him closely with an amused look on his face; a cat licking its lips as it eyed a cornered mouse.

“Is this really necessary?” Tony asked, the anger he felt slipping into his words.

Loki chuckled, lips pulling into a wide grin that wasn’t the least bit friendly.

“No, of course not, Stark. I told you, this is your choice. You know the alternative, what it would mean for your precious little team, your silly little world.”

Tony glared at him, wishing for nothing more than to be able to throw the glass into Loki’s smug face.

“I hate you,” he said instead.

Then he lifted the glass to his lips and poured every last drop down his throat.


End file.
